Magnesium oxide (MgO) is often used in a catalyst system as an isomerization catalyst or as a pretreatment agent in guard beds. For such use, the magnesium oxide requires processing. The processing is necessary because magnesium oxide is commercially available in the form of a very fine powder. This powder form of magnesium oxide lacks the practical physical characteristics magnesium oxide must have before use as a catalyst or pretreatment agent.
The magnesium oxide must be processed into shaped particles that exhibit attrition resistance before use as a catalyst or pretreatment agent. Such attrition resistance is often measured in terms of the crush strength of the particles. Adequate crush strength is necessary such that the magnesium oxide particles can withstand the pressure of hydrocarbon flow in the catalyst system as well as the stress placed on the particles when they are packed into a reactor or guardbed.
Extraneous binders have been employed as strength enhancers in magnesium oxide compositions used as catalyst particles. It is known in the art to prepare magnesium oxide tablets and extrudate by combining commercially available magnesium oxide powder with water and an extraneous binder such as silica. Other examples of extraneous binders used include clay, silica, alumina, and silica-alumina. Use of these binders, however, increases the cost of preparing the extrudate or tablets. Additionally, although most extraneous binders commonly used are considered inert, some of the binders may nevertheless alter the desired activity of the catalyst system.